User talk:Dbdbzdbgtwoo
if you have come here to give me a negative and/or rude message, click the back arrow. I will not put up with it, so don't even bother leaving a message like that. Goodbye! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-Elilover2013-20110410180912/@comment-Dbdbzdbgtwoo-20110410220350 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 22:04, 2011 April 10 ':)' Thanks for voting on my blog. :) -- LiLyy <3 06:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Roleplaying Ok so you asked to be our clare, and we need a clare! go here though, ans don't forget to read the rules before applying wearedegrassi.tumblr.com or message me here at: imogeninthedark.tumblr.com Sorry >.< Ok so actually, someone made a tumblr for clare, and an aim so now clare is taken. I'm sorry. But on the brightside we do have more characters, right now the taken characters are: #eli #imogen #katie #anya #jenna #holly j #fiona #alli #clare and yup. Anybody else you would rather be, or did you only want clare? RE: Block You redirected Eli's page two weeks ago, and caused all of the comments to be lost. Due to all of the trolling via redirecting lately, anyone that redirects anything will be blocked for a few weeks. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I NEVER redirected it. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 20:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) As shown in that screenshot I took a couple pages back on Eli's page, yes, you did. I don't know if you knew what you were doing or not, but a lot of comments were lost. Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't even on then because I was in Florida and extremely busy. My account was hacked! [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 20:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) If that is the case, then sorry for the wrongful banning. It's over and down now though, so it's fine. Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Im going show what real cyber bullying Just letting you know :D Not you babe im just gonna fuck with others and make blogs telling them to kill themselves :) RE: Vanessa Brandon... I think you should know that VB is a boy. I am the one who restored his blog, so he would stop talking harassing Degrassi Fan, the admin who deleted the blog first. I don't really like the blog either, but I'd rather have it up than have VB spreading hateful comments about everyone else around the wiki. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well if HE is doing such things as a temper tantrum because he didn't get his way, then he should be talked to and if nessescary, blocked for his behavior. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 00:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) All I'm saying it, it's better to keep it up.. only because the situation would be a lot worse if it was deleted again. :\ Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) And your not going to talk to him about how he said he was going to encourage people to kill themsleves?? The evidence is above this conversation. And what u as an admin should do is talk to him and tell him it's not right to be like that. Even I know what to do. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 00:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) VB doesn't respect or listen to me. -_- I would talk to him, but it literally wouldn't change anything. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well you should at least try. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 00:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Yes, I do play KH, in fact that's where I got my love of FF from. And no, in FF8 he's just Squall. "Leon" is a name that he took for himself in the KH 'verse because he was traumatized from being helpless to fight the Heartless. Squall L. 02:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Ohh.... OMG I love kh.. Seriously though ask me any question about it and I will probably get it right. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 02:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You dont understand We all hate you for getting VB banned.You don't understand how popular he is around here. Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? 22:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He deserved to get banned. At least in my opinion he did. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 22:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! i jst put up a new part today!!! Just put up a new part Angella (Loves Eclaire) ..... .1. You banned one of my favorite people on here, and you continued to rub in my face that you were happy. 2. You called the admins dipwads. 3. You change from good grammar to bad grammar. Mean to nice. These are the reasons that make me dislike you. And you are constantly being snarky. Can't stomach it. I really don't enjoy fighting with people on here. ~Pearl<3 thx i tell them hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to your knees ♥ 22:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: :( She told me she wasn't angry about VB anymore, but because you were rude to her in the past. She agreed to tone it down. If you have any further problems, feel free to tell me. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:03, May 24, 2011 I am the force The froce si with you Lol!! [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. 02:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ? :$ hi, i was just wondering are you the one who are sending the rude comment and calling me dumbass on my talk page? if so please top, i was saying good job and you didnt have to take it so hard. thx--selali my haters are my motivators :) 02:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Well then its not me. I don't even know u. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. 02:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi i just wanted to know how you got your signature to look all cool like that???Truefriend101 I'm sorry but I have no idea. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. 01:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Your new friend :) Sure that would be fine and thank you for the photo's. :) Re: Noooooooooooooo!!!!! Aww, thanks for that. I've just come to really, really, really hate this show so much and I'm not too fond of the Wiki either. I'll stick around if apparently some people miss. Thanks for your support. <3 Squall L. 15:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Roleplay If you're interested in roleplaying, go here! http://www.degrassi2011roleplay.spruz.com All charatcers but Bianca needed! Hope to see you there! ~ XxElisGirlXx 22:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey! Haha, hey! I do remeber you, actually. It's been a while. I keep up the wiki mainly since it's a nice distraction from school and I still have friends here, but I'm not as active with editing anymore. It was nice to hear from you! :) Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC)